The Color Bronze
by Eminempern
Summary: An older, a.k.a: bad, story where a boy and two snobby twins are Searched. Who will Impress?


Telladain smiled to himself as he tentatively stroked the deep blue hide of Sarnith. The dragon rumbled encouragingly. Telladain still could hardly believe that he'd been Searched and was sitting on the neck of a blue dragon.

He was a normal lad, with brown hair and calm brown eyes. He was even-tempered and gentle. No one had been surprised when he'd been Searched by B'nar's blue Sarnith.

However, Telladain _had _been surprised when Kydomin and Kardolang, the twin brothers, had been selected by Sarnith. They were arrogant, and rakishly handsome, with identical wavy blond hair and haughty blue eyes. They had their moments, true, but Telladain didn't much like them.

But they were coming with him to the Weyr. And nothing could mar this happy day. _The Weyr. Dragons. So many, many dragons_. The mere thought made Telladain smile happily.

"Well, lads," said B'nar, slapping Sarnith's neck. "Got everything?"

"Yes," Telladain said. His belongings were strapped in a neat little pack between his legs, which were spread apart to straddle Sarnith.

"It's almost all here," Kardolang said, with lazy arrogance. Telladain saw an irritated jerk to B'nar's lips, but the rider just turned to help load the huge amount of luggage brought by the twins onto poor Sarnith.

Soon, they were all on, and B'nar called to Sarnith, "Let's go!"

The blue leaned back and sprang into the air, jolting Telladain's head back into Kardolang's chest. The older boy shoved it impatiently back forward as Sarnith spiraled up, gaining enough altitude to go _between _safely.

"We're going _between_!" B'nar warned.

When they burst out three seconds later, Telladain relaxed his frantic grip on B'nar's riding belt. He leaned over to look down at the Weyr. It was fantastic. So big. And dragons on every weyr ledge! So, so many!

They landed and B'nar helped them put their stuff into places where they could be stored. Telladain nervously asked if he could have a word with the bluerider.

"Certainly."

They went a little bit away, and Telladain said hesitantly, "I-I just wanted you to know… Kydomin and Kardolang… They're not exactly… Uh, that is to say…"

"I don't know why Sarnith Searched them," B'nar said, frowning slightly. "Well… he's the best dragon a man could hope for (in my admittedly biased opinion), but he's not Pern-renowned for Searching. _You_, I think he chose right." Telladain blushed. "But those twins… well, if they're not good enough, they just won't Impress."

"We'll both get bronzes," Kydomin said cockily.

Telladain balled his fists. How dare they presume that they would get the best of colors? Telladain savagely thought that they'd be lucky to land one blue between them, but quickly schooled that uncharitable thought.

"We will," Kardolang said, looking straight at Telladain, who returned his gaze coolly.

Out of the two, Telladain disliked Kardolang even more than his brother. Though he didn't like Kydomin, Kardolang he couldn't stand.

"The Hatching's to be soon, so we'll get you your Impression robes and get you out there," B'nar said, sticking his head in through the door.

They changed into the rough, white tunics. Telladain smoothed it with anxious fingers as they took off their shoes. Traditionally, the candidates for clutches were barefoot, despite the scalding heat of the Sands.

They were soon out on the Hatching Sands, joining the ring of candidates that stood around the clutch of large, mottled eggs. There were only twenty, as it wasn't a Pass. And there was no queen, but girls could Impress green, so there were some female candidates.

"We'll get bronzes," Kardolang said again, shooting another taunting glance at Telladain. "You needn't worry about visiting us on your green," he added nastily.

_That does it… _Telladain thought, feeling the fury rise in him. But again, he sternly controlled his emotions. He recalled B'nar's assurance that no dragon would Impress the unworthy.

Then, the dragons began to hum. Telladain shifted uncomfortably on pain-racked feet. The hope of Impressing a dragon was all that kept him from leaving and soothing his aching feet.

With a resounding _crack_, the first egg split. Telladain watched, heart in mouth, as the little blue struggled to its feet, unfurling awkwardly large wet wings.

But Telladain didn't see who Impressed the blue, because other eggs were Hatching. When a damp little green stumbled toward them, Telladain's stomach lurched. Was it coming for him?

"That must be yours!" Kardolang called tauntingly.

_At least he thinks I could Impress at all… _Telladain thought ruefully.

But the dragonet stopped in front of Kydomin. "Wh-what?" the boy gasped, and Telladain felt a stab of jealousy and regret as Kydomin's harsh eyes softened and he sank down to lock eyes with the green.

"She's Apth," K'min breathed, stroking the dainty green body of his dragon.

_Not a bronze… _Telladain thought, but he was still envious. Kydomin was a dragonrider. K'min.

The next hatchling to come their way was a blue. Telladain felt a surge of hope, but the dragon was trying desperately to get to Kardolang! He struggled to the lad.

But Kardolang looked cruelly down at it. "My brother may have settled for less than bronze," he hissed. "But I won't."

The blue gave a piteous call, but turned away from him. Another lad hurried forward. "Don't mind him, he doesn't realize how beautiful you are," the boy said. The blue again became enthusiastic and pushed himself into the lad's arms.

"He's Deblith!"

When the little bronze stumbled to them, Telladain felt oddly floaty. The beast was beautiful, like a cross between a brown, gold, and green. Shiny and majestic, despite his typical hatchling uncoordination.

Kardolang stepped forward proudly, tossing a triumphant smirk in Telladain's direction. But Telladain still felt enveloped by that drifting, hovering feeling. Like nothing mattered. Nothing but that little dragon and its beautiful eyes.

The bronze came to Telladain's feet. Telladain automatically dropped to one knee to be level with the dragon. He reached out to caress the smooth, damp, bronze cheek.

"Hello, Zelith," he said softly.

_Hello, T'dain._

"NO!" cried Kardolang. "He's MINE!" he flung himself toward T'dain, punching the new rider in the face. Zelith was furious.

_He is hurting you! How dare he hurt _my_ rider! _The dragon reared, flaring his wings and hissing. When Kardolang reached eagerly for the bronze, Zelith slashed out with his claws, raking Kardolang across the thigh.

_Get away from my rider and me! Get away from us!_ Zelith said angrily.

"He's a bronze! He's to be _mine_!" Kardolang said, disbelief etched in every line on his face. "I was to get a bronze!"

"In your mind," T'dain said, straightening for the first time to look the bully in the eye. "But Zelith is mine, and, if you don't mind, he's hungry."

So the new bronze and rider strode off the Sands, into a wonderful new life.


End file.
